Marriage
by otsukareen
Summary: Karena menikah, belum tentu dapat membuat hidup Ino bahagia sepenuhnya. Dan, Itachi pun tak memungkiri bahwa hatinya menghangat. AU. ItaInoShika. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Karena menikah, belum tentu dapat membuat hidup Ino bahagia sepenuhnya. Bahkan setelah ia mempunyai anak, Ino belum juga mendapatkan haknya sebagai istri, mendapatkan haknya untuk dicintai.

.

_Summary_ dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu

.

ItaInoShika

.

_Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's_

**Marriage**

_by Emmie Fleuretta_

* * *

><p>"Hei, <em>Pig<em>!"

Ino mendelik tajam ke sahabat karibnya, Sakura—yang telah menjadi istri adik iparnya—setelah melontarkan senyum kepada adik iparnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Jemari lentik Ino masih nyaman berkutat pada gagang pintu yang tampaknya mengalami kerusakan. Ino mendecih. "Rusak."

Terdengar tawa Sakura. "Padahal baru satu tahun, tahu-tahu sudah rusak."

Memutar kedua bola mata _shappire_-nya, Ino mengangguk setuju. Tangannya terdiam sebentar, sebelum mendongak pada Sasuke. "Aku lupa memberi kalian masuk," katanya, lalu nyengir. "silahkan masuk Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha…"

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam saja, mengambil ponsel di dalam sakunya, tersenyum kepada Ino. "Terima kasih, aku mau menelepon Ayah dulu." Pandangan Sasuke teralih ke arah Sakura yang berdiri di sampingnya, menunjukkan isyarat untuk masuk segera ke dalam rumah mungil beraksen Eropa zaman dahulu milik Ino, dan suaminya, Uchiha Itachi.

Nyengir, Sakura mengangguk. Tangannya mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang membuncit, dikarenakan ada bayi di dalam perutnya. Sejak Sakura hamil anak pertama, Sasuke selalu saja memiliki takut yang berlebihan, padahal kan Sakura yakin ia akan baik-baik saja. Yah, walaupun begitu Sakura cukup senang dan maklum. Lalu ia berjalan ke dalam rumah Ino tanpa permisi.

Memandang perut buncit Sakura, mau tak mau Ino menyeringai jahil. Diikutinya Sakura yang berjalan ke dapur, melupakan gagang pintu rumahnya yang rusak. "Hei, jidat. Bukannya aku belum memberi izin masuk pada si bayi dalam perutmu itu?"

Sakura duduk di kursi meja makan. Kini ia yang berbalik mendelik tajam pada Ino. "_Pig!_" panggilnya penuh penekanan dengan _death_ _glare_.

Ino hanya tertawa, kakinya melangkah pada _counter_. Mengambil cangkir. "Kau mau minum apa?"

"Teh saja."

"Oke." Ino mengambil teh celup di pojok _counter_. Dan meletakkan teh celup itu ke dalam cangkir, sebelum mengisinya dengan air panas. "Tumben datang ke sini, pagi-pagi pula," kata Ino di sela-sela kegiatannya mengaduk teh. Matanya sedikit melirik pada jam yang terletak di atas _counter_. Masih menunjukkan jam enam pagi.

"Iya nih… ini kan hari keduanya Kuu-_chan_ sekolah di _playgroup_-nya." Sakura memasukkan anak laki-laki Ino dan Itachi yang baru menginjak umur tiga tahun itu ke dalam topik pembicaraan.

"Lalu?" tanya Ino, mengernyitkan dahinya sembari meletakkan secangkir teh di meja makan, tepat di depan Sakura. Kemudian duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sakura. Tangannya ia lipat di meja.

Sebelum menjawab, Sakura menyesap tehnya terlebih dahulu. "Aku ingin mengantar Kuu-_chan_ di hari keduanya masuk _playgroup_. Sasu-_chan_ juga mau. Boleh?" pinta Sakura berharap Ino mengizinkannya untuk mengantar anak Ino dan Itachi ke _playgroup_, tak menyadari panggilan manjanya ke Sasuke terlontar begitu saja, membuat Ino terkikik dalam hati.

"Tentu boleh, kenapa tidak?" Ino tersenyum. "Semacam ngidam, eh?"

Sakura menunduk malu, rona menjalar di pipinya. "Iya…"

Ino menanggapi itu dengan tawanya yang meledak. Membuat Sakura terpaksa menendang kaki sahabat karib sekaligus kakak iparnya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke datang. Memasang senyum tipis di wajahnya. Dan menepuk bahu Sakura lembut. "Ayo," katanya pelan. "Di mana si bocah tengik itu?"

Mendengar anaknya dipanggil 'bocah tengik', Ino berkacak pinggang kepada Sauke. "Hei! Masih sayang nyawa kan?"

Sakura tertawa geli melihat Ino yang berkacak pinggang, tangannya ia kibas-kibaskan. "Sudahlah, Sasuke akan sayang nyawa kalau yang berkata seperti itu adalah lelaki terhebat sejagad raya."

Lagi-lagi Ino mendelik tajam pada Sakura, namun pada akhirnya ia mendengus. Tidak ingin bertengkar karena hal sepele. "Kuujo-_kun_ masih di atas, mungkin masih mandi."

"Dia sudah pandai mandi sendiri?" tanya Sakura dengan binar kagum di mata _emerald_-nya. Tanpa sengaja, Sakura meremas tangan Sasuke yang terletak di bahunya, karena kagum.

Ino mengangguk.

Sasuke mendecih. "Keh, kalau anakku, takkan kubiarkan mandi sendiri di usia kecil begitu." Kemudian seringainya muncul. "Karena aku akan mengajarkan hangatnya kasih sayang ketika mandi bersama kedua orang tuanya."

Melongo karena mencerna perkataan Sasuke, pipi Ino segera merona.

Sedangkan Sakura tak ingin tinggal diam, ia mengenyampingkan tubuhnya sedikit, dan menginjak kaki Sasuke yang beralaskan sepatu hitam dengan rona di pipinya. "_Pervert!_"

Menjaga _image_, Sasuke hanya meringis pelan. Padahal kakinya sungguh kesakitan diinjak oleh tenaga monster milik Sakura. Lagian aneh aja, masih hamil tapi tenaganya tetap kayak monster.

"Sudahlah, aku panggil Kuujo-_kun_ dulu." Ino berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ia terkikik geli karena pertengkaran Sakura dan Sasuke, adik iparnya.

Langkah Ino yang akan menaiki tangga terhenti ketika Sasuke bertanya padanya dari kejauhan.

"Mana Itachi-_nii_, Ino-_nee_?"

Ino terdiam. Tak berbalik, tangannya meremas-remas kaos oblong berwarna _orange-_nya. Setahu Ino, Itachi masih tidur dan mengigaukan nama—

Ah! Sudahlah!

Menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, Ino memutar badannya gugup. "I-Itachi-_kun_ masih… mandi?" sahutnya dengan nada bertanya, agak bingung juga mau menjawab apa.

"Oh."

Ino nyengir. "Kenapa? Kau mau ikut mandi bersama Itachi-_kun_?"

"…hah? Tentu saja tidak!" pekik Sasuke, melupakan _image_-nya yang selalu tenang.

Tertawa, Ino mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, dan segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya—tempat ia, Itachi dan anaknya tidur. Suara langkah kakinya yang pelan mengiri dirinya untuk sampai ke kamar mereka.

Sesampainya, Ino menutup matanya barang sejenak ketika mendengar suara _baritone_ sedang tertawa. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum membuka pintu merah _maroon_ di depannya. Ia masih terlalu bingung… terlalu takut, untuk berbicara atau berhadapan dengan Itachi. Mengingat kejadian menyakitkan tadi malam, ketika suaminya itu tertidur dan… mengigaukan nama wanita lain. Itu, sakit. Mungkin, mungkin bukan malam itu saja. Bisa saja suaminya itu mengigaukan nama wanita lain malam-malam sebelumnya. Juga mengingat, permintaan Itachi beberapa minggu yang lalu…

"_Aku ingin kau menandatangani surat cerai ini."_

Menyesakkan.

Ino mengepal tangannya kuat, hingga buku-bukunya memutih. Bibirnya memerah, seiring gigitannya semakin kuat. Mencoba sabar, Ino merenggangkan tubuhnya dan menghela napas. Menyiapkan mental untuk berhadapan dengan suaminya—orang yang seharusnya menenanginya, bukan membuatnya takut.

"Ita—"

—_ceklek._

"Ino?" Mata obsidian milik Itachi menatap mata _shappire_ milik Ino. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kenapa berdiri di—"

"Tidak. Tidak, aku ingin memanggil Kuujo-_kun_," sahut Ino cepat, menyela pertanyaan Itachi.

Itachi menatapnya dalam, wajahnya ia majukan beberapa senti, mendekat pada wajah Ino. Membuat Ino terpesona oleh ketampanan Itachi. Sungguh Ino tidak pernah mengerti mengapa Tuhan sebegitu detilnya memahat Itachi hingga sedemikian rupa. Obsidiannya yang kelam, seakan mengajaknya untuk memasuki dan menyelaminya. Hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang tipis. Juga pahatan pada dagunya yang sempurna. Ia terjerat pada pesona suaminya…

Hingga tanpa sadar, ia ikut memajukan wajahnya. Mendekat pada wajah sang suami. Sampai tak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka. Entah setan apa yang mengedalikan Ino saat itu. Melupakan tujuan sebenarnya untuk memanggil anaknya.

Bibir mereka bertemu. Hanya beberapa detik. Setelah itu terlepas. Sekedar menggantikan ucapan salam di pagi hari.

Ino menunduk, meremas-remas ujung baju berwarna _orange_-nya. Sedikit salah tingkah dengan apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Padahal hanya sebentar, padahal hanya menyentuh sedikit, padahal… kehangatan ketika bibir mereka bertemu tak terasa. Bibirnya terasa dingin. Tapi, mengapa ia merasa seperti ada kupu-kupu yang membuncah dari perutnya? Di saat bersamaan pula. Dadanya sesak.

Menghela napas, ia mendongakkan kepalanya lagi. Menatap Itachi yang lebih tinggi darinya, yang masih senantiasa berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ada Sasuke dan Sakura. Datang," ujar Ino, pelan dan kaku.

Itachi mengedikkan bahunya. Ketika kaki berbalut _jeans_ Itachi hendak melangkah. Itachi terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengacak-acak rambut pirang Ino.

Seketika, Ino merasa agak santai.

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan Konan—" mendengar nama Konan, bahu Ino menegang. "—aku meminta cuti hari ini." Kemudian Itachi pergi, ke lantai bawah. Meninggalkan Ino yang menegang mendengar nama Konan. Pada akhirnya, apa yang dilakukan Itachi sebelumnya, tak dapat membuatnya lebih santai, ataupun tenang.

Mengelus dadanya barang sejenak, Ino menggendong Kuujo—anaknya—yang ternyata sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Maafkan _Kaasan_ ya, Sayang. Sudah buat kamu berdiri lama-lama," ujar Ino. Mengelus rambut hitam anak lelakinya itu.

"…maafkan _Kaasan_ juga karena mungkin tak bisa selalu bersama _Tousan_-mu." Dan Ino hanya tersenyum lemah ketika Kuujo menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang baru saja menjadi tempat air mata mengalir.

.

Ketika kaki jenjang Ino menapak pada lantai satu rumahnya. Ino membungkuk, membiarkan Kuujo lepas dari pelukannya. Kuujo berteriak-teriak girang ketika mata beriris obsidiannya menangkap sosok bermahkota merah jambu yang sedang tersenyum padanya dan sosok berambut _raven_ mencuat, juga sosok Ayahnya.

"Cakuuu!" teriak Kuujo, merasa sebaya dengan Sakura, berlari-lari kecil. Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa kecil. Kemudian memeluk Kuujo sebelum Sakura mecubit hidung Kuujo.

"Kamu ini! Panggilnya sebayaan amat!" sahut Sakura di tengah-tengah kesibukannya mencium-cium pipi gembil Kuujo.

Kuujo menggembungkan pipinya, lantaran sebenarnya ia tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Juga karena pipinya dicubit-cubit. Tapi, mimik wajahnya langsung berubah ketika mendapati ibunya membawakan tas ransel padanya.

Bola mata besar itu melirik pada Sakura yang masih asyik memandanginya. "Kuu-_chan_ mau cekolah, lhoooo Cakuu…" katanya girang, sembari memeluk leher Sakura.

Sakura tertawa. "Kamu ini! Panggilnya Sakura-_baasan_!"

Melepaskan pelukannya, Kuujo menatap Sakura bingung.

"Sa-ku-ra-_baa-san_!"

"Ca-ku-la-ba-can…?" eja Kuujo, mata besarnya ia sipitkan, sedang tangannya membelai-belai pipi Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. Senyum terpatri indah di wajahnya. Kemudian ia memberikan Kuujo pada Ino yang sedari tadi melihat kelakuan mereka.

Ino menerimanya.

Setelah itu, Sakura menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang agak membuncit. Wajahnya berlagak sombong di hadapan Kuujo. "Lihat Kuu-_chan_! _Baasan_ ngasih adik ke kamu!"

Seketika mata besar Kuujo semakin membesar ketika mendengar itu. Kuujo tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sakura, tapi kata 'adik' sepertinya menjadi penyebab mata Kuujo membesar.

Ino menghela napas, Itachi tersenyum geli, Sasuke menepuk dahinya. Dasar, ibu hamil.

"Adiiik?"

"Iyaaaa."

"Hwaaa." Tangan Kuujo berusaha menggapai-gapai perut Sakura yang membuncit. Tapi usahanya tak berhasil, karena ia berada digendongan Ino. Kuujo cemberut.

Mendengus, Ino menggeleng-geleng. "Nanti aja," Ino menghadapkan wajah Kuujo menjadi ke hadapannya. "sekarang Kuujo sekolah dulu ya?"

"Yang mengantar _baasan_ dan _ojiisan_, lho!" celetuk Sakura bersemangat.

Kuujo mengangguk girang. Ia mengecup pipi Ino sekilas. Sebelum memaksa turun, dan memakai tas ransel yang tergeletak di samping Ino.

"Kuu-_chan_ pelgi dulu yaaa!" pekiknya, dan menghambur dalam gendongan Sakura.

Itachi dan Sasuke yang sedari tadi agak jauh dari tempat interaksi Sakura-Kuujo-Ino itu, ikut mendekat. Itachi mengacak-acak rambut hitam Kuujo.

"_Tousan_ gak dicium?" goda Itachi pada Kuujo.

"_Hmph_!" Kuujo pun segera mencium pipi Itachi.

Sakura tertawa melihat adegan di depannya itu. Entah apa yang lucu, tapi rasanya ia ingin tertawa walaupun adegan itu tak lucu. "Ya sudah, kami pergi dulu ya, Ino dan Itachi-_nii_?"

Itachi dan Ino mengangguk kompak.

Pandangan Itachi tertuju pada Sasuke. "Nanti kau harus bawa pulang anakku, Adik kecil."

Sasuke mendengus. "Hn. Aku bukan penculik, sepertimu."

Menautkan alisnya, Itachi tersenyum. "Aku? Penculik?"

"Bukannya kau telah menculik hati Ino-_nee_?" Seringai Sasuke terulas.

Kini balik Itachi yang mendengus. "Kalau begitu, kau juga," sahut Itachi sembari menoyor kepala Sasuke, dan membuat gerakan tangan mengusir.

Setelah itu, Sasuke dan Sakura—dengan membawa Kuujo—pergi dari rumah yang sempat ramai karena kedatangan mereka.

Ino menatap kepergian mereka dengan sayu di ambang pintu. Sekarang, yang memenuhi pikirannya itu, perkataan Sasuke tadi.

"_Bukannya kau telah menculik hati Ino-_nee_?"_

Mungkin, bagi Itachi itu hanya candaan menggoda biasa. Tapi baginya, itu seperti sindiran yang mencubit hatinya. Menghela napas, Ino mengangkat ponselnya yang bergetar di dalam saku celana selututnya. Ditatapnya layar ponsel _flip_-nya itu, sekedar untuk mengetahui siapa yang mengiriminya pesan singkat.

_Sakura,_ Ino mengernyit. Bukannya Sakura baru pergi beberapa waktu yang lalu? Kenapa Sakura mengiriminya pesan? Tangan Ino pun, menekan-nekan tombol pada ponselnya untuk melihat pesan yang dikirim oleh Sakura.

**From : Mrs. Uchiha**

**Heiii Ino! Gomenne, tadi aku lupa memberi tahumu, bahwa dua minggu lagi ada reunian SMA kita! Oke?**

_Reunian SMA?_ Batin Ino bertanya. Ponselnya ia masukkan kembali ke dalam saku celana pendeknya. Tak ada niatan untuk membalas pesan Sakura. Kakinya segera melangkah ke ruang keluarga. Di mana kalender berada. Samar-samar, Ino dapat mendengar suara penyampai berita dari arah ruang keluarga. Ino sudah dapat menebak, bahwa Itachi pasti sedang duduk bersila di atas _tatami_ dan menonton berita.

Telah sampai di ruang keluarga, agak ragu Ino berjalan ke sudut kiri ruangan di sebelah pintu masuk ruang keluarga, di sana kalender tergantung manis. Tangannya meraba-raba angka-angka yang tertera pada kalender gratisan dari supermarket langganannya. Hening.

Sebenarnya Ino sama sekali tak mengerti untuk apa ia melakukan ini, berpura-pura melihat-lihat tanggal di kalender. Padahal, ia sudah mengetahui tanggal berapa sekarang, atau pun tanggal berapa reunian SMA-nya akan diadakan. Dia tak tahu, sungguh, rasanya ia hanya ingin… memulai sebuah percakapan dengan Itachi. Ah, aneh sekali, padahal akhir-akhir ini jika ia mengobrol dengan Itachi berduaan, ia selalu tak bisa mengobrol. Dia hanya bisa terdiam, mendengar, dan terkadang… merasakan sakit?

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sedikit, mata _shappire_ Ino melirik sedikit Itachi yang tengah mendengarkan berita. Dan terbelalak ketika Itachi memanggilnya. Jangan-jangan ia ketahuan melihati suaminya?

"Ah, yah, Itachi-_kun_?" Ino menghadapkan dirinya pada Itachi yang duduk bersila.

"Kenapa kau berdiri terus?" tanya Itachi sembari menepuk-nepuk _tatami_, mengisyarakatnnya untuk duduk.

Walaupun Itachi masih berwajah datar, Ino tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum sumringah. Ia mendekat pada Itachi, hendak duduk, namun tak kunjung duduk.

"Ada apa?"

Ino menggeleng. "Tidak, aku berpikir, sepertinya kau butuh _ocha_?"

"Hn. Mungkin."

Tersenyum, Ino meninggalkan Itachi sembari bersenandung pelan. Sedikit bersyukur, karena Itachi cuti hari ini—walaupun ia tak tahu mengapa ia mengambil cuti hari ini. Tapi mungkin, ini bisa dijadikan waktunya untuk mengobrol dengan Itachi. Yah, asal tak menjurus ke topik yang serius. Meskipun ia kurang tau caranya untuk mengajak Itachi mengobrol, meskipun rasa takut untuk berbicara masih ada, tapi dengan perlakuan Itachi tadi… mungkin, mungkin rasa takut itu hilang.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Ino membuatkan secangkir _ocha_ panas. Ketika Ino meletakkan secangkir _ocha_ yang masih mengepul uap-uap panas di samping Itachi. Senyum tipisnya terpatri. Ia buru-buru duduk di belakang Itachi, ikut bersila.

"Aku pijat, ya?" tanya Ino terdengar agak ragu. Dan segera disusul dengan anggukan Itachi.

Ino memijat bahu Itachi yang dilapisi kaos oblong. Terpantul siaran televisi di mata _shappire_ Ino. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka setelahnya dengan diisi suara berat penyampai berita dan Itachi yang sesekali meminum _ocha_-nya.

Merasa canggung dengan keheningan. Ino yang masih memijat Itachi membuka sebuah topik pembicaraan. Reunian.

"Itachi… dua minggu lagi ada reunian SMA alumni kami," ujar Ino, memaksudkan kata kami sebagai teman-teman sebayanya, seperti Sakura atau pun Sasuke. "Kau bisa ikut menemaniku…?"

Tak ada jawaban. Itu membuat Ino semakin canggung. Buru-buru ia menyambung. "Aku tahu, kau bukan alumni kami. Tapi—"

"Dua minggu lagi aku ada acara," potong Itachi cepat.

_Shappire_ Ino agak meredup, kecepatannya memijat bahu Itachi agak melambat. "Acara apa?" tanya Ino, mendesak.

"Aku…" Itachi menggantungkan kata-katanya, terlihat mempertimbangkan apa yang ingin ia katakan. "…ada acara dengan Konan."

Tangan Ino terdiam. "Konan?"

Itachi tak menjawab. Ino menautkan kedua alisnya kesal.

"Kenapa harus 'Konan'?" tanya Ino dengan penekanan pada nama 'Konan'. Suaranya mulai meninggi. Emosinya tak tertahankan lagi, ketika Itachi menyebut-nyebut nama wanita itu. Konan, Konan, bahkan tidak di alam mimpi Itachi saja ia menyebut 'Konan'. Ia menyebut 'Konan' pun ketika bersama wanita yang masih berstatus sebagai istrinya. Bisakah Itachi sedikit peka? Bisakah Itachi lebih sedikit mengerti dirinya? "Kenapa harus memasukkan Konan dalam topik ini? Karena Konan kekasih—"

"Diam, Ino."

"Tapi bisakah kau mengerti aku? Aku tidak ingin membahas Konan pagi ini!" bentak Ino tertahan, meremas bahu Itachi sebagai korban kekalapannya.

Itachi diam, tatapannya masih tertuju pada televisi. "Tapi kau juga seharusnya mengerti, Ino…"

Oh, cukup. Sejak kemarin Itachi hanya memintanya untuk mengerti, mengerti dan mengerti! Tanpa menanyakan bagaimana perasaannya. Bagaimana dirinya begitu tertohok… bagaimana dirinya termakan kobar api cemburu? Bagaimanapun ia masih berstatus sebagai Istri Itachi! Siapa yang tak sakit mendengar suaminya menyebut-nyebut nama wanita lain?

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Selalu begini, selalu ia yang terdiam. Padahal Ino hanya ingin membahas hal yang ringan. Tidak seperti ini.

Merasa tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Ino memeluk leher Itachi, menumpukan wajahnya pada bahu Itachi.

"Tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaanku, _ne_, Itachi…?" tanya Ino lirih, pelukannya terhadap leher Itachi semakin menguat. "Sedikit saja, mengingat mungkin sebentar lagi kita tak bersama—"

"—lagi."

Sementara Itachi menutup kelopak matanya, menahan napasnya ketika ia merasakan bahunya basah. Ia tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Rasanya seperti pecundang, telah membuat seorang wanita menangis. Terlebih lagi, ini istrinya…

* * *

><p>OWARI ATAU TBC? Wkwkwkwk.<p>

Iseng buat fic multichap ItaInoShika nih! *plak* padahal aku lagi terkena WB, sumpah, susah banget ngerangkai kata-katanya. HOWEEEEEE. Fictionnya pun terombang-ambing, kadang sedih sedihnya, kadang ceria, nanti sedih lagi. Baaaahhh.

Ga yakin kerasa feelnya ;w;;;; *nangis di pojokan* gaje bener dah pokoknya!

Jadi, karena cerita ini gaje, aku butuh review dan concrit kalian sekalian untuk memperbaiki fic ini :3 mind to review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Karena menikah, belum tentu dapat membuat hidup Ino bahagia sepenuhnya. Dan, Itachi pun tak memungkiri bahwa hatinya menghangat.

_Naruto is Masashi Kishimo's_

**Marriage**

_by Emmie Fleuretta_

* * *

><p>Itachi membopong tubuh mungil istrinya yang sedang tertidur itu ke lantai dua. Ia agak maklum kepada Ino yang—mungkin—tertidur setelah ia menangis untuk waktu yang cukup lama, diperparah lagi, ketika Ino menangis ia sama sekali tak menggubris tangisan Ino. Malah membiarkan Ino terisak-isak di bahunya, tanpa perhatian, dalam keheningan. Terlihat kejam memang bagi siapa saja yang mengetahui kejadian satu jam yang lalu. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, Itachi pun sadar bahwa ia keterlaluan, tapi, bagaimana lagi. Ia tak mungkin memberikan Ino kebahagiaan, pikirnya. Jika ia memberi kebahagiaan pada Ino, malah akan membuat Ino semakin terasa tersakiti ketika mereka berpisah.<p>

Agak sesak juga Itachi mendengar kata 'berpisah' dari batinnya. Kata-kata itu seakan mengingatkannya pada apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Ino. Bagaimanapun, Ino adalah istrinya. Bukan kewajibannya untuk membuat Ino bersedih. Kalau saja ada cara lain yang dapat ia lakukan agar dapat berpisah dengan Ino tanpa membuatnya sedih atau pun kecewa, pasti Itachi akan melakukan cara itu. Pasti.

Setelah sampai di kamar mereka, Itachi meletakkan Ino di atas ranjang besar berwarna biru sembari memikirkan keadaan Ino. Sehabisnya ia membenarkan posisi tidur Ino, ia pun duduk di sisi ranjang. Itachi memandangi wajah damai istrinya. Tak pernah ia memandangi wajah Ino yang sedamai itu selain saat Ino tertidur. Istrinya pun… semakin tampak cantik saat tertidur. Tanpa disadari, Itachi mengukir senyum tipis di wajahnya. Tapi sayangnya senyum itu harus hilang ketika mata beriris obsidian Itachi menangkap jejak-jejak air yang mengganggu di pipi Ino. Obsidiannya meredup kala mengingat penyebab adanya jejak-jejak air di pipi Ino adalah dirinya.

Mengambil siasat, Itachi berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang terletak di sudut kamar. Membasuh handuk kecil yang selalu berada di kamar mandi mereka dengan air segar dari keran. Menguras handuk itu sebentar, kemudian keluar dari ruangan serba krem. Itachi segera berjalan ke tempat Ino berbaring, ia duduk kembali. Mengusap wajah yang tampak letih itu dengan air segar. Mulai dari dahi, mata, pipi… sampai sebuah getar ponsel Itachi terdengar. Kegiatan Itachi terhentikan, dilemparnya handuk itu asal ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana dan berdecak.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanyanya pada seseorang di seberang sana tanpa melihat siapa peneleponnya.

"_Tidak ada apa-apa,"_ jawab suara seorang wanita dengan ketus. Mendengar itu, mata Itachi tampak terkejut, sebentar.

"Ada apa, Ko—"

"_Kau sedang apa? Aku menunggumu di café dekat kantor,"_ ucap Konan menyela perkataan Itachi, masih terdengar nada ketus dari suara Konan, tapi sedikit lembut dari yang tadi.

Itachi mendesah, ia pijat-pijat batang hidungnya. "Maaf, Konan. Aku tidak bisa," sahut Itachi dengan sedikit nada penyesalan. "Aku sedang menunggu Kuujo di _playgroup_-nya." Bohong, entah apa yang membuat Itachi mau berbohong seperti itu. Tapi, rasanya ia sedang tidak ingin pergi keluar hari ini. Selain menjemput Kuujo, siang nanti tentunya.

Terdengar decakan dari telepon. Itachi sadar, ia tak mungkin bisa berbohong dari Konan. _"Kau berbohong."_ Tepat sekali. _"Kupikir kau bukan _Tousan_ baik yang suka menunggu anaknya."_

Telak. Itachi terdiam beberapa saat, menunjukkan bahwa ia memang berbohong. Ingin berkilah lagi, tapi belum mulutnya membuka, Konan sudah menyerangnya lagi.

"_Kau pikir aku bodoh? Kaulah yang _baka_,"_ cecar Konan lagi padanya. Sungguh Itachi merasa bingung kenapa ia bisa suka pada orang yang hobinya mencecar ini. _"Kau tak bisa membohongiku. Pasti kau—karena 'si jalang' itu."_ Gertakan gigi terdengar memasuki indera pendengar Itachi. Ia sudah membayangkan bahwa Konan pastinya kini meremukkan sesuatu yang ada di dekatnya. Sekali lagi, hobi setiap kali kesal.

Itachi menghela napasnya. Lelah mendengar gumaman marah Konan. Kemudian ia menggeleng-geleng, menggeleng-geleng tanpa diketahui Konan, karena mereka berhubungan lewat telepon, bukan _webcam_. "Jangan panggil dia 'si jalang'. Dia—"

"_Aku mengerti, pasti kau tak ingin aku memanggilnya 'si jalang' kan?"_ tanya Konan penuh amarah. _"Tapi dia memang pantas, sudah tahu kita ini menjalin hubungan, tapi tetap saja menyetujui perjodohan kalian."_ Di seberang sana, Konan menggeram, memberikan tiap penekanan pada tiap kalimatnya.

Itachi menghela napas lagi. "Tapi dia—"

"_Sudahlah, jangan bela dia."_ Lagi-lagi Konan menyela katanya, membuat Itachi berbalik menggeram kesal. Itachi mencoba bersabar.

"Dia begitu karena—"

"_Kau mau bilang apalagi? Kau ini gila membelanya! Sebenarnya yang kau cintai itu siapa, sih? Aku atau dia? Jawab!"_ Nada bicara Konan mulai meninggi. Ia membentak, emosinya keluar dengan sendirinya mendengar Itachi ingin berkilah dan membela wanita yang jelas-jelas sudah mengganggu hubungan mereka selama dua tahun terakhir ini.

Merasa kesal, Itachi memutuskan sambungan telepon. Ponselnya ia campakkan asal ke tempat tidur. Rahangnya terkatup rapat. _Dia sedang kedatangan tamu bulanan_, pikir Itachi meyakinkan diri agar tidak kesal pada Konan. Pandangannya teralih pada Ino, takut kalau pembicaraanya bersama Konan lewat telepon tadi mengganggu Ino. Syukurnya, Ino masih tertidur pulas. Kali ini kepalanya agak menyamping dan tanpa jejak air mata di pipinya.

Karena tidak tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan lagi, Itachi ikut merangkak ke ranjang, membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Ino. Menyampingkan badannya, obsidian Itachi menatap di mana seharusnya _shappire_ Ino terletak. Lama, sampai tangannya tanpa sadar menggeser helai-helai poni panjang Ino yang lengket pada pipinya, kemudian membelai pipi Ino. Pikirannya mengembara pada kata-kata Konan beberapa menit yang lalu. Tentang perjodohan. Ia dan Ino memang dijodohkan. Ketika ia masih menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Konan. Waktu itu pun, Ino yang masih menjadi adik kelasnya di SMA sampai di kuliahnya pun tahu, ia punya hubungan dengan Konan yang dulunya mahasiswi di Fakultas Kedokteran, sama dengan mereka. Konan sungguh kaget kala mendengar kabar perjodohan antara dirinya dengan Ino. Konan bertanya-tanya padanya tentang kepastian perjodohan itu. Dan sangat _shock_ dengan jawaban santai dirinya, ia pun menenangkan Konan bahwa perjodohan ini pasti akan dibatalkan. Tapi nyatanya, tidak. Ino yang bertanya padanya apakah ia harus menerima perjodohan itu atau tidak, malah diacuhkan oleh Itachi, dirinya sendiri. Di situlah letak permasalahannya. Dirinya yang tak peduli, harus mau tak mau menerima perjodohan itu. Karena sikap acuh tak acuhnya, Ino menerima perjodohan itu.

Pikiran Itachi bercabang pada alasan Ino menerima perjodohan itu. Saat itu, Ino sembari menangis di hadapannya, di bangku sebuah taman, ia menceritakan semuanya, penyebabnya menerima perjodohan itu. Juga, perasaannya…

Ino tak bisa menolak perjodohan itu, karena, orang tuanya memaksa untuk menerima perjodohan itu. Ino tak tahu mengapa, orang tuanya tak menanyakan apakah ia merasa terbebani oleh perjodohan itu atau tidak. Orang tuanya terus memaksanya. Ino pun sudah tak bisa menentang lagi. Awalnya, ia sangat takut untuk menerima perjodohan itu walau dipaksa. Tapi… melihat Itachi—dirinya—yang tampak tak perduli soal perjodohan dan kala Ino menyadari bahwa ia mulai kesepian—karena keadaan orang tuanya yang seakan melepas tanggung jawab terhadap anaknya. Ino menjadi tak takut untuk menerima perjodohan itu, memang ia agak ragu, tapi hanya sedikit. Ragu itu juga menjadi hilang, saat Ino, mengatakan perasaan Ino yang sebenarnya. Ino mencintainya. Dengan derai air mata, di hadapannya, Ino mengungkapkannya. Mengungkapkan bahwa sejak lama ia me_ngagumi_ Itachi—dirinya.

_Ino kesepian._

Entah mengapa, dari sekian pikiran yang ia pikirkan. Hanya dua kata itu yang menggema di pikiran Itachi. Ino kesepian, bahkan sampai ia telah menikah, Ino tetap kesepian. Kesepian.

Itachi menutup matanya mendengarkan kata yang menggaung terus-menerus di pikirannya. Yah, ia sadar. Ia telah membuat Ino salah sangka. Mungkin, sebelumnya Ino berpikir, memiliki suami sepertinya akan menghilangkan rasa sepinya. Tapi, tidak. Bahkan malah membuat Ino semakin kacau balau. Dirinya yang tak mungkin melepas Konan, dirinya yang tak ingin memberikan harapan terlalu jauh pada Ino… semuanya. Adalah kesalahan besar yang membuat Ino menjadi kacau. Ia pikir, dengan tidak memberikan harapan yang terlalu jauh kepada Ino, akan membuat Ino berhenti mengharapkannya, akan membuat Ino bisa mengerti sikapnya. Tapi, ia salah besar. Ino mencintainya, dan Ino akan selalu merasa tersakiti. Ia kejam, Itachi mengakuinya. Ia ingin menghentikan ini semua, tapi ia takut caranya malah semakin menyakiti Ino…

Itachi tak menyangka, mendapat cinta dari seorang wanita yang dulunya bernama Yamanaka Ino membuatnya begitu bingung.

Merasa mulai letih dengan pemikirannya di pagi yang rumit ini, Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ino. Memutus jarak di antara mereka. Menautkan bibir kering Itachi pada bibir Ino. Pelan-pelan, tangan Itachi merambat pada pinggang Ino.

"Maafkan aku…" ujar Itachi lirih, sebelum menidurkan dirinya sembari mendekap sosok rapuh di hadapannya.

Tanpa menyadari, air mata meleleh dari mata tertutup istrinya.

.

.

Matahari telah meninggi, teriknya yang menyengat menelusup masuk ke dalam kamar Ino dan Itachi. Merasakan terik mentari yang menyengat, Ino mengerjap matanya pelan. Setelah ia merasakan segar di sekujur tubuhnya, Ino menguap pelan, dan memandang sosok pria yang tertidur di hadapannya. Wajah pria itu terlihat damai dan tetap terlihat tegas dengan dua belah garis di antara hidungnya. Terlihat menenangkan. Uh, rasanya ingin Ino cubit hidungnya yang mancung itu.

Ino tersenyum geli. Tangannya menyentuh ujung bibir tipis Itachi, iseng, Ino menarik sudut bibir itu agar tampak seperti tersenyum. Ino tertegun sebentar, ah, betapa pun ia jarang melihat senyuman suaminya itu, Ino tetap tak bisa mematahkan argumen dirinya dan orang-orang. Suaminya tampan ketika tersenyum. Bahkan, sangat tampan.

Iseng lagi, Ino menarik-narik kedua ujung bibir Itachi, membuat bentuk-bentuk aneh. Sesekali Ino terkikik saat wajah Itachi berubah menjadi sangat aneh berkat ulahnya. Merasa puas telah memainkan wajah inosen Itachi ketika tidur, Ino menepuk-nepuk pipi Itachi pelan. Ia hendak bangkit dari tempat tidur, tapi kegiatannya dihalangi sebuah tangan besar yang memeluknya. Ino baru ingat, beberapa jam lalu, Itachi tertidur sembari memeluknya setelah mengatakan maaf padanya. Mengingat itu, Ino tersenyum miris. Pelan-pelan, Ino melepaskan pelukan Itachi, dan menyenderkan dirinya pada dipan senderan tempat tidur.

Menghela napas, Ino memijat-mijat batang hidungnya. "Maaf, ya…?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Sebenarnya, Ino tidak mengerti, mengapa Itachi harus meminta maaf padanya. Apa karena perasaan Itachi memang sudah benar-benar kepada Konan, sehingga Itachi tak dapat memberikannya sedikit saja sebuah perasaan abstrak bernama cinta itu? Sungguh, Ino tidak menginginkan kata "maaf" dari Itachi. Jujur saja, mungkin sakit. Memang sakit rasanya tidak dicintai oleh suami sendiri, tapi… Ino selalu mencoba untuk memaafkan segala perbuatan Itachi. Apalagi, ia sadar, ini semua bisa begini juga karena dirinya sendiri yang seenaknya saja menerima perjodohan mereka. Dan menurutnya, ia terlalu jahat untuk menangis tersedu-sedu di depan Itachi, hingga Itachi menerimanya—padahal Ino dulu tak terlalu berharap penerimaan Itachi, ia hanya ingin sedikit kelegaan serta ketenangan karena telah menyampaikan beban yang tertumpuk di hatinya. Ino tak menginginkan kata "maaf", ia hanya ingin mendengar kejelasan Itachi tentang hubungan mereka. Apa yang Ino dapat tadi pagi benar-benar membuat hatinya gundah. Itachi tidak jelas—atau ia memang yang tidak jelas karena tidak segera menandatangani surat perceraian yang diajukan Itachi. Ino sadar, seharusnya ia segera menandatangani surat itu. Tapi…

Rasanya, ia ingin tetap _memiliki_ dan_ mempertahankan_ bahtera rumah tangga mereka. Terlebih lagi, ada Kuujo, anak mereka. Tapi… lagi-lagi Ino harus bingung, melihat Itachi yang terlihat menyayangi Konan, Ino tak ingin membelenggukan Itachi terus dalam keegoisannya.

Ino menggigit bibirnya. Memikirkan rumah tangga antara dirinya dengan Itachi membuat pusing saja. Ino mendesah, ia melirik pada jam yang tergantung di dinding. Sudah memasuki pukul duabelas siang. Ia harus menjemput Kuujo, lupakan masalahnya untuk sementara.

Dengan begitu, Ino bangkit dan melangkah ke kamar mandi yang terletak di sudut kamarnya. Membasuh mukanya, dan membangunkan Itachi. "Itachi…" panggilnya lirih, menepuk-nepuk bahu suaminya. Tak ada jawaban.

"Itachi…"

Tak ada jawaban, lagi. Ino mengernyit, Itachi bukan tipe orang yang susah dibangunkan. Tak mengenal lelah, Ino tak kehilangan siasat. Tangannya meraba-raba bagian perut Itachi, seringainya muncul.

"Itachi, kau bandel," ujar Ino, setelahnya ia mengikik. Tangannya menggelitik tubuh tegap Itachi, membuat raungan malas Itachi lolos dari bibirnya. Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya tatkala Itachi menelungkupkan dirinya, menutup akses Ino untuk menggelitik perut pria itu. Tapi, bukan Ino namanya kalau tak punya ratusan ide jahil.

Ino merangkak ke atas ranjang. Tangannya mulai menggapai leher Itachi. "Rasakan!" Dan kemudian menggelitik leher Itachi dengan ganas. Terdengar raungan geli dari Itachi, tangan Itachi mengibas-ngibas, seakan meminta Ino untuk berhenti. Sayangnya, segala perbuatan Itachi tak mendapat respon positif dari Ino. Malah, semakin lama Ino semakin menggelitik seluruh tubuhnya, dari leher sampai ke perut hingga tak mampu membuat Itachi menahan tawanya. "Hei Gajah, bangun!" keluh Ino kala ia tak menemukan Itachi beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, melainkan ikut menggelitikinya.

"Heeei!" Ino sama sekali tak terima perubahaan posisi mereka. Kini, Itachi yang menggelitikinya dengan bebas, sedang Ino menahan tawanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Tangan lain Ino yang bebas, berusaha menahan tangan Itachi.

"Siapa suruh tadi menggelitiku, hm?" tanya Itachi dengan seringai penuh kemenangannya.

Mau tak mau, Ino memasang wajah masam. "Siapa yang tadi susah sekali dibangunkan?"

Itachi diam, pura-pura berpikir. "Hm? Siapa, ya?"

Setelah pertanyaan kalem dan pura-pura bodoh Itachi tersampaikan, maka tersampaikanlah sebuah tinju dari bantal yang dilempar Ino.

"Auuuch."

"Rasain," cibir Ino sebelum bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. "Sebaiknya, kau cepat-cepat bersiap Itachi-_kun_…" Ino melirik jam dinding di kamar itu, membawa mata Itachi untuk melihat jam juga, "… kita harus menjemput Kuujo."

Itachi tersenyum, ia mengambil handuk kecil yang tergantung di gantungan baju. "Oke, _hime-sama_," ejeknya, menghasilkan rona merah di pipi Ino ketika mendengar panggilan itu. Hampir saja Itachi mendapatkan lemparan-bantal-penuh-nafsu dari Ino kalau saja ia tak cepat-cepat masuk ke kamar mandi. Terdengar tawa kecil Itachi di dalam kamar mandi saat mendengar Ino mulai sewot dengan tingkah Itachi, beriringan dengan itu, terdengar suara gemericikan air dari wastafel—menandakan Itachi sedang membasuh wajahnya.

Karena tak ingin berdiam diri, Ino lebih memilih untuk mengunci tiap pintu rumah, selain pintu tempat mereka akan keluar nanti—dengan senyum manisnya yang mengiringi.

.

.

"Pulang nanti, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Itachi di sela-sela kegiatan mengendarai mobilnya. Untung saja sekarang ini lampu merah menyala, jadi ia bisa menatap wajah istrinya yang duduk di kursi penumpang dengan lebih pasti, tanpa rasa awas agar tak terjadi tabrakan.

Ino nampak mengernyit memandang Itachi. "Ya… ke rumah?" tanya Ino balik dengan kalem.

Itachi menepuk dahinya, kemudian melajukan mobilnya lagi kala lampu hijau telah menyala. "Maksudku… aku bosan di rumah. Bagaimana kalau kita sekeluarga pergi?"

"Pergi? Tapi aku tidak membawa uang…" sahut Ino agak menerawang. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari memandangi Itachi yang sesekali memandangi dirinya. Lagi pula, Ino tak tahu tempat mana yang bagus untuk menghabiskan siang ini. Siang ini begitu terik, akan membuat orang yang berjalan-jalan cepat lelah, sedangkan tempat berpergian yang ia pikirkan adalah tempat-tempat terbuka.

Suara tawa kecil Itachi memasuki indera pendengaran Ino. Itachi mencuri-curi waktu untuk menepuk kepala pirang itu. "Kau ini, tentu aku yang bayar segala yang kita beli," sahut Itachi, sebelum tertawa kecil lagi.

"Ya…" Ino tak lagi bisa menjawab, selain ia sudah kehilangan kata-kata, mereka juga sudah sampai di depan _playgroup_. Tampak di depan pagar sosok mungil berambut hitam dan bermata obsidian, cerminan dari Ayahnya, melambai-lambai pada Ino yang baru saja keluar dari mobil. Sosok itu tak lain adalah Kuujo. Dua giginya yang baru tumbuh menghiasi cengirannya.

Ino, dengan tergopoh-gopoh segera mengangkat tubuh kecil itu ke dalam gendongannya. Senyumnya terpatri indah. Baru saja Kuujo hendak berceloteh ria, Ino segera menghentikannya. Jari telunjuk Ino yang lentik ditaruhkan di depan bibir mungil Kuujo.

"Nanti saja ceritanya, di mobil, bareng _Tousan_, ya?" bujuk Ino. Dan sepertinya teringat akan sesuatu, Ino menjentikkan ibu jarinya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kita akan pergi jalan-jalan siang ini, kau pasti senang!" pekik Ino pelan sembari menciumi pipi gembil Kuujo dan membawanya masuk ke dalam. Perkataan Ino disambut dengan mata obsidian Kuujo yang membulat.

Setelah memasuki mobil, pipi gembil Kuujo langsung saja diserbu oleh Itachi yang memang sangat gemas melihat pipi Kuujo. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut hitam Kuujo yang dari awalnya semrawutan.

Kuujo yang dibegitukan hanya tertawa-tawa saja. Dan memulai cerita serunya di hari kedua di _playgroup_. "Hali ini tu, ya, _Touchan_ dan _Kaachan_, cenengin bangeeet. Hinata-_cencei_ curuh kami untuk gambal alat-alat mucik. Telus kami dicuruh untuk nyanyi cama jogettt. Tadi itu ya, Naluko, anaknya Hinata-_cencei_, nyanyi cekaligus joget-joget. Aih, lucu, banget tauuu. Cemen-cemen pada ketawaaa, Kuujo juga disuruh nyanyi. Kuujo enggak mau kalah ama Naluko, jadi Kuujo joget-joget kayak yang di tipi itu, yang pake gayung-gayung…" ujar Kuujo panjang lebar, dan diakhiri dengan tawanya yang meledak. Sedangkan Ino dan Itachi hanya terpelongo, saling berpandangan, tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Kuujo itu apa, apa yang lucu, apa yang menyenangkan. Tapi, tingkah lucu Kuujo yang mengakhiri ceritanya dengan tawa meledaknya, dengan selingan joget aneh yang ditirunya dari televisi membuat mereka mau tak mau ikut tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Merengut karena besar tawa kedua orangtuanya melebih tawanya, Kuujo menggembungkan pipinya. Tapi, seperti biasa, Kuujo segera lupa dengan kejadian barusan kala mengingat cerita lain yang menurutnya seru. Celotehnya mengisi perjalan mereka ke sebuah taman yang Itachi ketahui adalah tempat terbagus untuk mengisi waktu di siang bolong begini, apalagi tak jauh dari taman itu, ada sebuah kedai es krim. Sesekali, Itachi tak dapat menahan senyum mendengar tawa Kuujo dan Ino yang berderai bersamaan. Tak dapat dipungkiri Itachi, bersama keluarga membuat hatinya begitu hangat.

.

.

.

TBC, hihi.

Langsung curcollll~ haaaaahh… ini adalah chapter yang sulit sekali untukku, gimana aku ngedeksripsiin tentang perjodohan merekanya ituloh, buat aku mumet banget. Rasanya terlalu baku, ya? Jelek, ya? Aku ga bakalan marah kalau kalian bilang emang terlalu baku dan jelek, aku sendiri pun mengakuinya. Aiiiih, suwer deh, bener nguras diri banget ini chap.

Nah, di sini aku mulai membuka perasaan Itachi dan Ino sendiri :P hihii, sebenernya aku kepengen untuk ngebuat chap dua ini penuh dengan perasaan Itachi, sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah membuat Itachi kejam di chap semalam, hehehe. Tapi kayaknya aku ga bisa ngebuat perasaan Itachi benar-benar tersampaikan. Sekali lagi, bikin mumet~ (dianya ga kebiasaan buat MC berkonflik begini). Hehehehe.

Sekali lagi, maaf kalau jelek.

Nah, untuk yang ngereview (khususnya yang ga login, aku balesnya di sini ya? :D)

**Marshall **: Hehe, terima kasiiih. Oke, ini sudah dilanjutkan, baca ya? ;) xixixi.

**Sora bee** : Amppuuuun, jangan siksa aku karena telah membuatnya jahaattt, hehehe. Iya, kasian :P makasih ya reviewnya. Udah update kok, semoga suka chapter ini. :)

** Hayashi** : Ada apa, ya? Terungkap ga di sini hehe? Hehehe, makasih reviewnya ya, hehe. Udah update kok, inih :P

**Yamanaka Chika-susah login **: Ehehehe. Kuujo mirip Itachi kok, di beberapa deksripsi di chap yang lalu, aku ada kok ngasih tau kriteria Kuujo, ehehehe. Makasih reviewnya :) inih, updateannya udah ditagih~ semoga suka, ya~

**Kikyo Fujikazu** : Ahahaha, makasih untuk sukanya dan reviewnya, makassssiih banggeet. Hehehe, kayaknya untuk soal Shikanya ga bakalan terjawab di chap ini, tapi yang lainnya terjawab ga yaaa? :P

Yap, akhirnya, terima kasih untuk kalian yang review! Review kalian pembangkit semangatku untuk ngenulis :p *eaa* untuk yang login, aku balas di PM ya, hehehe XDv peaceee..

Akhir kata, bersediakah kalian untuk mereview dan memberikanku concrit? Aku akan menerima review dan concrit dengan pelukan hangat :3 Maaf kalau kebanyakan curcol… *kabur*


End file.
